Hey, Stranger!
by M0N
Summary: Mungkin ini yang orang-orang maksud dengan tragedi perasaan berjudul gagal move on, Akashi ditemani perasaan yang galau to the max terpaksa menghadari pernikahan mantan pacarnya. Ketika dibawa dilema yang tak kunjung selesai, dia putuskan untuk membeli sebuah kado. Dan, di sinilah awal mulanya, saat perebutan mug dengan orang asing yang cukup menyebalkan. Cha-2 update! Mind to R&R?
1. Chapter 1

Semua berawal dari map kuning yang tergeletak imut di atas meja kerjanya, membuat Akashi Seijuurou terpaksa menghela napas super panjang. Bukan persoalan antara hidup dan mati, isinya cuma undangan pernikahan dari… bekas pacar. Rupanya, ini masalah dengan kadar _ngenes_ di atas rata-rata. Bayangkan, mantan saja sudah menuju pelaminan, sedangkan dia masih saja terus-menerus kesepian.

Uups! Maaf, lupakan kalimat yang terakhir tadi. Keberadaan aura gunting pembunuh telah menyebar.

Kise Ryota, tidak ada yang pernah tahu hubungan tuan muda Akashi dengan lelaki pemilik rambut _bright blonde_ itu. Mereka mulai dekat saat masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama, lebih tepatnya ketika Kise sah menjadi anggota baru tim basket Teikou. Entah siapa yang memulai, yang jelas tahu-tahu, setiap pulang menuju rumahnya, Seijuurou pasti akan menggenggam jemari halus pemuda berisik yang dimaksud.

Ia ingat dengan sangat jelas, setengah mati Seijuurou menyembunyikan tentang hubungan mereka dari semua orang. Jika sedang berkumpul dengan anggota tim basket Teikou yang lain, keduanya akan berlagak seperti kapten dan anak buah yang sulit diatur. Tak jarang dia akan memberikan teguran keras atas kelakuan konyol Kise, tapi setelah itu mengucapkan maaf bertubi-tubi di belakang.

Perselisihan pun terjadi saat kelulusan, tiba-tiba Kise telah memutuskan untuk pindah ke Kanagawa. Padahal Akashi sudah memintanya untuk tetap tinggal di Tokyo, dan mereka akan memilih sekolah lanjutan yang sama pula. Sayang, keputusan akhir telah jatuh, Ryota masuk ke _Kaijo High_ tanpa mempertimbangkan pilihan lain.

Pemuda yang bersangkutan juga menambahkan, semua itupun dikarenakan keinginannya untuk bersaing secara kompeten dengan Seijuurou, maka mereka harus berpisah. Patah hati, makhluk Adam dengan rambut merah menyala inipun menerima tawaran masuk ke _Rakuzan School_ di Kyoto. Prinsip Akashi, jangan setengah-setengah kalau mau meninggalkan sesuatu.

Jujur saja, selama ini Seijuurou bisa dikatakan cukup beruntung. Setiap perlombaan basket antar sekolah, tidak peduli cuma latih tanding atau kompetisi nasional sekalipun, timnya tak pernah berhadapan dengan Kise. Jika tidak, pasti ada yang terserang galau akut berkepanjangan. Pilihan antara kemenangan mutlak atau tawa bahagia orang yang disayanginya, tentu bakalan sukses membuat sakit kepala.

Ingat, semua pria kuat dan berkuasa akan takluk karena cinta!

Dia sempat tak menerima kenyataan, bahwa mantan kekasihnya itu menjalin hubungan dengan bekas teman setim mereka waktu di Teikou, Aomine Daiki. Ck, apa bagusnya lelaki dekil itu, sih? Bukannya bermaksud rasis, tapi dilihat pakai sedotan kucel pun hasilnya akan tetap sama, kalau dari segala arah Akashi memenangkan seluruh kriteria sebagai calon suami potensial.

Terhitung sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu, dan Akashi Seijuurou masih dengan perasaan yang lama. Mungkin ini yang orang-orang maksud dengan tragedi perasaan berjudul gagal _move on_ , ia belum juga menemukan sosok pengganti Ryota. Tidak tahu apa karena terlalu berkesan atau apalah-apalah, hanya saja ini saatnya untuk mengakui kebenaran, bahwa posisinya di hati sang mantan telah tergantikan.

Katakanlah dia mempunyai kecendrungan maso, _so_ pasti perasaan Akashi tersakiti melihat bekas pacarnya menemukan kebahagiaan dengan orang lain, tapi ia tetap datang untuk memenuhi undangan tersebut. Siapa tahu, mantannya itu sadar dari khilaf, dan mengajaknya nikah lari seperti yang terjadi di film-film roman picisan. Kendati tipis harapan, tetapi tak ada yang tahu jodoh maupun rezeki seseorang, kan?

* * *

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke jelas milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Genre: _Romance, Humour._

Main Chara: Akashi Seijuurou and Kuroko Tetsuya.

Warnings: DLDR. _OOC-nees,_ serta seperti kebanyakan peringatan dalam fanfic yang telah ada sebelumnya.

Summary: Sebuah awal cerita baru di kehidupan Akashi dengan orang asing yang menyebalkan.

* * *

 ** _Hey, Stranger!_**

Maka di sinilah dia berada sekarang, seusai melewati perjalan selama dua jam lebih menggunakan kereta _express_ , Akashi sudah sampai di Tokyo. Sebenarnya acara akan berlangsung esok hari, tetapi ia memutuskan datang lebih cepat. Beristirahat di penginapan terlebih dahulu, menenangkan gejolak perasaan yang beradu menjadi satu. Sebagian dirinya merasa turut senang; sisi yang lain mengutuk.

 _Well_ , ini pasti akan terjadi saat level dilema yang diderita seseorang telah melewati batas maksimal.

"Lebih baik aku pergi saja," bermonolog seorang diri, mengambil keputusan untuk meninggalkan kasur empuk yang direbahinya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Akashi keluar setelah mengambil jaket tebal. Arah destinasi kakinya tak menentu, dia berjalan ke manapun, terkadang duduk sebentar di bangku taman untuk mengamati orang yang lalu-lalang. Akan tetapi ia akan cepat menyingkir, jika melihat sepasang kekasih yang mesra-mesraan seakan dunia hanya milik mereka berdua – dan Seijuurou hanya ngontrak.

Berakhir di depan tempat penjual khusus kado pernikahan, Akashi pikir tidak ada salahnya memberikan hadiah untuk acara sakral besok. Terdengar bunyi lonceng kecil di balik pintu saat ia membukanya, lantas melewati tiap-tiap lorong toko, mencari apa yang sekiranya cocok dijadikan cendera mata. Lamat-lamat, setelah puas berkeliling koridor, pilihannya jatuh pada sepasang mug berwarna biru-kuning.

Tepat saat dia akan mengambil benda yang dimaksud, keberadaan jemari lain pada objek yang sama menghentikan pergerakan tangannya. Mereka berdua terlebih dahulu saling tatap, lalu berbarengan mengarahkan pandangan ke direksi rak tempat mug terpajang. Miris, ternyata hanya tersisa satu buah. Lelaki dengan helaian rambut berwarna biru muda itu yang pertama bersuara, "maaf, aku yang berhak mengambilnya, karena berada di sini lebih lama daripada Anda."

Hah, tidak salah? Jelas-jelas Akashi yakin kalau cuma dia pengunjung toko ini dari lima belas menit yang lalu, pemuda yang bersangkutan juga sudah hilir-mudik beberapa kali di lorong yang sama. Namun, selama itu juga ia tidak mendengar suara lonceng di balik pintu yang menotifikasikan kedatangan tamu baru. Seijuurou menghela napas pendek sesaat, "memangnya sudah berapa lama?"

"Sekitar…" pemuda yang menerima tanya sebentar menggantungkan jawaban, atensi pun berpindah ke jam tangan di pergelangan kirinya. Lantas melanjutkan, "satu jam, tiga belas menit, lewat empat puluh enam detik." Dengan minim ekspresi dan suara pelan, kata demi kata yang Akashi dengar berhasil membuatnya diam seribu bahasa _plus_ cengo tak terduga.

Dia berada di sana sudah selama itu, dan Seijuurou sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Bagaimana bisa?

Bagi seorang Akashi, kemenangan dari kompetisi itu bersifat wajib dan sakral, tak peduli dalam situasi apapun. Tidak mau terseret dalam arus debat konyol, sengaja ia mengeluarkan aura intimidasi yang sedemikian menekan. Sialan, alih-alih berfungsi efektif seperti saat dia menghadapi lawan di lapangan basket, yang ada malah menemukan tatapan datar nan cuek bebek.

"Permisi, aku capek terlalu lama berdiri. Maukah kau mengalah?"

Sayang sekali, itu permintaan yang sangat sulit, apalagi dari orang asing yang menyebalkan seperti dia. Akashi menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada, telah siap untuk berdebat bodoh bila diharuskan. Mungkin karena efek perasaan sensitif, ia jadi sebegini _childish_. Akan tetapi, sebelum semuanya semakin idiot saja, pemuda pemilik iris netra biru muda itu menyerahkan mug kembar yang menjadi sumber masalah mereka pada Seijuurou.

"Tampaknya kau benar-benar menginginkan benda ini. Silahkan."

Tak ada ucapan terimakasih atau senyuman tipis, dia langsung mengambil sepasang mug tersebut. Meninggalkan lelaki muda tadi kembali sibuk menatap rak berisi pernak-pernik cantik, berjalan sambil mencari-cari sesuatu di saku jaket dan celananya. Aduh, sudah berada di hadapan meja kasir, tapi dompetnya belum juga ketemu. Jangan bilang kalau terjatuh di sepanjang jalan tadi, yaa?! Ooh, tidak, paling hanya tertinggal di kamar hotel.

"Mbak, bisa barang ini dititip dulu? Soalnya saya lupa membawa dompet."

Miris, permintaan Akashi ditolak dengan kalimat halus. Si kasir mengucapkan, pelayanan seperti itu tidak bisa diberikan, sebab bila ada pelanggan lain yang berminat, mereka pasti menjualnya. Plislah, dia yakin kalau benda di tangannya ini dikembalikan ke tempat semula, maka si pemuda _blue sky_ tadi yang akan membelinya. Asal tahu saja, mendapatkan sepasang mug yang bersangkutan itu sesulit _move on_ , loh. Masa iya, dibiarkan begitu saja?

Seijuurou putuskan untuk menyerahkannya pada peruntungan. Cepat-cepat ia pulang ke kamar hotelnya, sesegera mungkin kembali untuk membayar sejumlah tagihan. Benar saja, tatkala Akashi mencari objek yang dimaksud pada rak tempat sebelumnya barang itu dia temukan, mug kembarnya sudah tidak lagi berada di sana. Eehm, bisa jadi penjaga kasir berbaik hati dan menyimpannya.

"Permisi…" belum selesai lisan yang akan Seijuurou ucapkan, gadis di depan meja pembayaran mendadak memberikannya sebuah _merchandise bag_ lucu. Ternyata berisi mug kembar yang telah dilunasi, seraya menuturkan, bahwa seseorang sudah menitipkannya untuk Akashi. Dari laki-laki menyebalkan yang dia temui tadi, iya?! Kok, rasanya ada asem-asem gimana.

Namun, memang tidak ada pilihan lain kecuali fakta menjengkelkan ini.

Akashi keluar dari toko dengan membawa tas mungil di genggamannya, bingung harus dibawa ke mana perasaan tidak nyaman di dada. Jujur, ia merasa malu setengah mati, ini kaitannya erat dengan harga diri. Mau menggantikan uang lelaki itu, tapi nama pemuda yang dimaksud saja Seijuurou tak tahu. Sudahlah, dia memilih untuk menganggapnya sebagai _bad luck_. Setidaknya benar apa yang Akashi pikir sebelumnya, bahwa…

Tak ada yang tahu mengenai rezeki maupun jodoh seseorang.

 ** _To Be Continued…_**

* * *

 ** _A/N_** : Hello, salam kenal sebelumnya! Saya pendatang baru untuk _fandom_ ini sebagai _author_ , tapi cukup sering lalu-lalang kalau jadi _reader_. * _big grin._

Di sini saya buat Kuroko itu bukan anggota GoM, dan Akashi gak pernah ketemu dia sebelumnya.

Dih, kenapa _fic_ pertama saya di KnB malah jadi begini? Pake acara nambah utang juga. *dia pundung di depan notebook.

Eehm, hanya saja konsep cerita ini cukup _fix_. Saya memperkirakan tidak akan nyampe lima _shots_ , dan tiap chapter-nya paling banyak 2K+. Kalau tidak ada masalah di RL, paling lambat akan saya _update_ tiap satu-dua minggu.

Cukup sekian. Bersediakah untuk memberitahukan kesan kalian pada prolog cerita ini via _review_? Saya tunggu.

Salam,

Pixie YANK Velvet


	2. Chapter 2

Terkadang, ada waktunya Akashi benci keramaian pada satu tempat. Apalagi hiruk-pikuk manusia di sekelilingnya adalah orang-orang yang tidak dia kenali. Seperti sekarang, netra dwiwarna itu hilir-mudik mencari objek yang tepat untuk diamati lebih jauh. Ironis, semuanya sama saja, tidak ada yang menarik baginya. Mencoba menemukan satu-dua rekan setim basket Teikou era kejayaan _Generation of Miracle_ , tapi tak seorang pun ia dapati.

Apa mungkin Kise melupakan anak-anak yang lain, dan hanya mengingatnya sebagai kenangan terindah? Kalau memang begitu, wah, ini bisa jadi _hint_. Oke, sekarang harapan yang ditanamkan Seijuurou tumbuh dengan subur, _mood_ -nya perlahan-lahan membaik. Sayang, itu tidak berlangsung lama, tatkala dilihatnya si mempelai pria, Aomine Daiki, memposisikan diri di depan altar. Belum lagi senyum sok ganteng menghiasi bibir pria yang dimaksud, percayalah hanya seorang Akashi yang tidak terpana – malah merinding ngeri.

Eeh, ke mana hadiah berisi mug kembar yang kemarin sudah ia perjuangkan sepenuh jiwa?

Detik itu juga dia melupakan soal kado, ketika dari arah pintu utama gedung, Ryota telah berdiri cakep di sana. Dan entah bagaimana bisa jadi sangat dramatis, saat dengan mudah calon pengantin yang bersangkutan menemukan sosok Akashi di tengah banyaknya undangan yang hadir. Pandangan mereka bertemu syahdu, tatapan keduanya sebegitu sendu, seolah perpisahan yang ada merupakan kesalahan waktu.

Kise mengambil langkah pertama untuk menyusuri karpet hitam, sejenak laki-laki itu memindahkan indera visualnya pada direksi lain. Alih-alih terdengar dentingan piano khas acara pernikahan, yang mengalun merdu malah intro lagu _We Belong Together_. Semacam _backsounds_ atau apalah-apalah, tetapi lirik-lirik yang dinyanyikan Mariah Carey itu memang cocok dengan suasana hati Akashi.

Ini akan jadi adegan roman picisan yang sedemikian ikonik, yaitu ketika Ryota menghentikan langkahnya tepat di samping Seijuurou yang hanya berdiri tetap pada posisinya. Lelaki tersebut menggelengkan kepala, terlihat ada tetesan air mata tipis di sudut netranya, serta dibarengi senyum nan pilu. Seakan mengatakan dalam diam, "Akashi- _chii_ , kau harusnya tidak datang."

 _When you left I lost a part of me. It's still so hard to believe. Come back, baby, please. 'Cause…_

Yuups, tepat pada _chorus_ lagu, Ryota telah sampai di depan podium pemberkatan. Ada jeda yang cukup lama, sampai ia menerima uluran tangan dari calon pendamping hidupnya. Dua detik Kise memandangi wajah Aomine lekat-lekat, lalu mengembalikan seluruh atensi yang dia punya pada Akashi. Mengerti arti dari nanar tersebut, kali ini Seijuurou tak tinggal diam.

Bersama sunggingan yang menahan perihnya luka, Akashi meletakkan jari telunjuknya yang kanan di bagian dada kiri, membuat irisan diagonal yang _invisible_ , lantas berlagak mengambil sesuatu dari dalamnya. Dengan gerakkan seperti memasukkan bola ke ring basket, Seijuurou melemparkan jantung tak kasat mata itu pada Ryota. Seraya mengimbuhkan kalimat manis yang lain, " _I give my heart to you_."

Oooh! Seluruh tamu dibuatnya ber- _so sweet_ ria karena mendapati opera sabun _genre_ komedi-romantis.

Kise terharu, ancap menutup mulutnya yang _jawsdrop_ tak berdaya. Tanpa keraguan sama sekali, lelaki yang dimaksud kontan mendekati Akashi yang sudah merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar. Berakhir di dekapan sang mantan kekasih, dan tidak ada satu pun di antara para undangan yang menghentikan aksi boikot pernikahan ini.

"Ayo, kita pergi!" ajak Seijuurou, yang pertama diresponi Ryota dengan menjuruskan pandangan ke arah calon suaminya, lantas mengangguk setuju setelah Daiki tersenyum mengizinkan. Ditemani tepuk tangan yang sebegitu meriah, mereka berlari sambil menggenggam jemari satu sama lain. Namun, sosok yang tak terduga menanti keduanya di depan pintu aula.

Pemuda biru waktu itu, iya. Dia yang kemarin Akashi temui di toko penjual kado, dengan menenteng satu _merchandise bag_ berisi hadiah sepasang mug, ia menghentikan langkah Seijuurou yang ingin membawa pergi Ryota. Menjuruskan jari telunjuknya pada pria dengan rambut _bright blonde_ , "Kise- _kun,_ kembalilah pada Aomine- _kun_ , sekarang!" hening sesaat, orang yang menerima perintah pun bertindak sesuai instruksi.

"Dan kau…" cowok yang bersangkutan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Akashi, sengaja tidak langsung menyelesaikan lisannya. Tatapan maupun ekspresi yang datar tersebut, membuat Seijuurou tak dapat menebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Seakan kemampuan _emperor eye_ miliknya yang dipercaya dapat membaca masa depan, sekarang jadi disfungsi total. Semua semakin horor saja, ketika pria yang belum Akashi ketahui namanya itu bergerak untuk melemparkan tas ukuran medium yang dibawanya.

"Tolong yang sopan. Jangan anggap calon istri orang dan mug kembar itu sama."

Bruuk!

* * *

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke jelas milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Genre: _Romance, Humour._

Main Chara: Akashi Seijuurou and Kuroko Tetsuya.

Warnings: DLDR. _OOC-nees,_ serta seperti kebanyakan peringatan dalam fanfic yang telah ada sebelumnya.

Summary: Sebuah awal cerita baru di kehidupan Akashi dengan orang asing yang menyebalkan.

* * *

 ** _Hey, Stranger!_**

"Adu-du-duuuh…!"

Bip! Bip! Bip!

Tidak tahu ini bisa dikategorikan beruntung atau sial beruntun, Akashi terbangun dari bunga tidur yang menakutkan itu dengan gaya yang sangat tidak elit. Jatuh dari tempat tidur dengan kepala yang mendarat terlebih dahulu ke lantai, dalam kondisi trans ia mencoba mengenali keadaan di sekitarnya. Menghela napas pada detik selanjutnya, Seijuurou lega karena tidak menemukan benjolan di keningnya atas perbuatan lelaki _blue sky_ yang bersangkutan.

Plislah, bagaimana bisa mimpi indahnya jadi berujung _angst_ begitu. Kerja kru alam bawah sadarnya benar-benar tidak becus, bukannya membuat cerita apik yang _happy-end_ ala dongeng, malah dibikin _ngenes_. Terus, kenapa juga sosok manusia yang bahkan Seijuurou tidak tahu namanya itu ikutan ambil bagian? Belum lagi peran yang didapatnya pun super antagonis.

Menggaruk tengkuknya beberapa kali, lantas mematikan jam weker yang sedari tadi sudah memekik telinga. Beranjak dari posisinya, sebentar melakukan perenggangan tubuh dengan menarik kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Untuk sesaat, Akashi lupa tujuan awal tentang beradaannya di Tokyo, dan ancap netra heterokromia itu membulat sempurna tatkala sukses mengingatnya.

Sialan! Dia hampir terlambat. Bergegas untuk mempersiapkan dirinya sekeren mungkin, berharap apa yang ada di dalam mimpinya semalam menjadi kenyataan – tentu dengan _part ending_ yang jauh berbeda. Hal miris selanjutnya untuk Seijuurou adalah, waktu ia sampai di tempat tujuan, acara pemberkatan telah selesai. Lupakan _scene_ memberikan jantung abstrak yang _so sweet_ itu, probabilitas semu yang sempat melejit rupanya hanya sebatas ilusi palsu.

Kise sah menjadi pendamping hidup orang lain, tanpa bisa dia cegah.

Belum lagi saat Ryota cuma melambaikan tangan singkat pada Akashi yang baru datang, seperempat menit kemudian kembali tertawa ceria karena sosok pemuda biru gelap di sampingnya. Seijuurou menarik-hembuskan udara bebas sekali lagi, berusaha mengumpulkan seluruh keberanian yang dia punya untuk mengucapkan selamat, dan menyerahkan bungkusan di genggamannya pada mempelai yang bersuka-cita.

Lima-enam cawan sake berhasil memuaskan tenggorokan yang terasa cekat, begitulah cara Seijuurou dewasa untuk menenangkan diri dari badai kemelut perasaan yang tak dapat ia kendalikan. Tidak tahu karena kesadaran yang sedikit terkikis atau bagaimana, hingga dia tidak menyadari ada sosok lain yang sedari tadi menuangkan isi minuman ke dalam gelasnya. Lelaki _blue sky_ itupun menatap Akashi datar, tanpa suara, dan tidak ada juga niat untuk mengganggunya.

"Astagaaa…!" lamat-lamat, akhirnya Akashi sadar akan keberadaan pemuda yang sudah cukup lama duduk anteng di seberang mejanya. Tertegun hingga tujuh detik ke depan, lelaki merah _cherry_ tersebut setengah mati menahan keterkejutan parah atas penampakan yang di luar prediksinya. Sedangkan orang yang bersangkutan, cuma memberikan tatapan _flat_ tanpa minat.

Seijuurou berucap sarkas, "sejak kapan kau di situ, hah?!"

"Bukan kau yang harusnya bertanya begitu…" respon verbal itu terhenti di tengah jalan, lelaki muda ini malah kembali menuangkan minuman fermentasi beras ke cangkir Akashi yang telah kosong. Ditemani ekspresi yang serata papan irisan, dia lantas meneruskan, "aku sudah di sini selama satu jam, sembilan menit, lewat tiga puluh delapan detik lebih cepat daripada Anda." Seijuurou cengo, rasanya persis seperti _dejavu_. Kalau bukan karena malu sama umur dan mantan kekasih di depan sana, percaya saja ia bakalan menjerit _alay_.

Sudahlah, tidak ada gunanya memperpanjang masalah. Dia putuskan untuk acuh tak acuh terhadap sosok asing di sebelahnya. Seijuurou memilih untuk memusatkan perhatian pada Ryota, dalam keheningan ia ikut tersenyum senang. Satu sisi dirinya turut bahagia; bagian yang lain asyik meruntuki selera sang mantan yang dianggapnya anjlok tak tertolong. Bernostalgia sejenak, terulang kembali dalam memorinya masa-masa indah mereka yang dulu pernah ada.

"Kau tidak boleh terus-menerus mencintai Kise- _kun_. Dia sudah punya orang lain, loh."

" _Excuse me_?"

Terpaksa, sungguh tak ada perasaan rela secuil pun Akashi memindahkan atensinya ke mahkluk hidup di dekatnya. Dan hal yang paling tidak Seijuurou mengerti ialah, bagaimana bisa pemuda itu tahu rahasia yang ia sembunyikan rapat-rapat. "Dia bekas pacarmu waktu di sekolah menengah pertama, kan?" satu lisan introgatif tersebut sukses menohoknya.

Akashi menggelengkan kepala, meneguk sake dari dalam gelas di atas mejanya. "Aku tidak paham maksudmu," bertutur demikian, sembari memalingkan arah muka ke sembarang direksi. Hening, sunyi yang lama, kebisuan itu berlanjut sampai keduanya saling mengabaikan. Taklama Seijuurou mendapati rekan setimnya di klub basket saat dia belajar di Teikou, yang sudah secara bergantian mengucapkan selamat ke Aomine dan Kise.

" _Truth or Dare_?"

Sontak Akashi menjadi gagal paham, "hah?!"

"Pilih!" ternyata laki-laki yang menyebalkan ini makin seenaknya.

Menghindari permainan bodoh, Seijuurou lebih memilih untuk bergabung dengan rekan-rekan seperjuangannya di ujung sana. Bisa-bisa ia gila dan mengamuk buta nantinya. Sayang, dia meninggalkan hadiah yang telah secara khusus dipersiapkannya di bangku tamu. Berjalan setengah gontai mendekati para pengantin, menyalami singkat Daiki. Dan di waktu berhadapan dengan mantannya, tanpa pikir panjang Akashi yang terlanjur salah fokus ingin mencium bibir Ryota.

Woi…! Wooi…! Woooi…!

Teman-teman yang berada di dekat mereka ancap menghalangi niatnya. Sebagian menarik Kise, dan sisanya menjauhkan Seijuurou. Keadaan memanas, Daiki hampir saja melayangkan sebuah tinjuan ke wajah mulus mantan kapten _Kiseki no Sedai_ ini, yang syukurnya batal sebab satu suara lain mengintrupsi. "Hentikan, Aomine- _kun_!" cowok biru langit yang sebelumnya dicuekin Akashi datang menyelamatkannya.

"Tetsuya?"

"Kuroko- _chii_."

Secara bergantian, Daiki dan Ryota menyebutkan nama lelaki tersebut dengan nada suara yang berbeda. Kuroko Tetsuya memperpendek jarak mereka, terlebih dahulu menyerahkan hadiah Seijuurou yang terlupakan sebelumnya pada Kise. Menarik tangan Akashi untuk berdiri sejajar dengannya, serta langsung merengkuh lengan pemuda merah yang bersangkutan.

"Maafkan kekasihku. Aku yang salah."

 _Well_ , untuk lima kata barusan, Seijuurou pun berhasil dibuat gagal paham. Kemudian orang yang sama juga mengimbuhkan, "aku mengajaknya bermain _ToD_ , dan dia memilih _Dare_. Karena itu, aku memerintahkannya untuk mencium Kise- _kun_." Entah bagaimana raut muka kawan-kawannya yang lain di waktu mendengar alasan ini, Akashi bahkan tidak dapat menebak bentuk ekspresinya sendiri. Kuroko menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam, arti dari meminta sebuah apologi dengan teramat sangat.

"Di-dia pacarmu, Tetsu? Kenapa tak bilang-bilang pada kami? Ahhahaa…!" setidaknya rasionalisasi idiot itu sanggup membodohi Aomine, pria _deep blue_ yang dimaksud sekarang menganggap hal yang tadi membuat amarahnya naik sekadar kesalahpahaman belaka. Menepuk-nepuk pundak Akashi, serta meminta maaf karena sempat terbawa emosi.

"Sei- _chii_?"

Berbeda sekali dengan Kise, mungkin kaum Adam yang satu itu sudah cukup mengenal Seijuurou, hingga ia tidak mudah percaya begitu saja. Sejenak dia yang diminta klarifikasinya menghembuskan napas pendek, lantas tersenyum singkat. Seraya menuturkan kalimat yang Akashi sendiri tidak mengerti, "begitulah, Ryota. _Sorry_ , sebab telah mengacaukan acaramu."

Belum sempat dia mengambil langkah pertama untuk menyingkir, satu suara yang sangat mudah diidentifikasi oleh indera auditoriknya memanggil. Akashi menerima pelukkan Kise untuk sepuluh detik kemudian, yang disertai ucapan selamat. "Semoga cepat menyusul, yaa?" Seijuurou hanya bungkam, sedangkan lelaki yang baru kemarin dikenalnya itu melisankan kata terimakasih.

"Hei, gimana kalau kapan-kapan kita _double-date_? Menikah bukan berarti tidak bisa kencan, kan?" tawaran dari Aomine Daiki itu awalnya hendak ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Seijuurou, ia akan beralasan pekerjaannya yang menumpuk atau terserah apa. Itu ide yang konyol, tentu saja. Akan tetapi, segalanya jadi seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda, tatkala Kuroko yang menanggapi dengan penerimaan mutlak…

"Bagaimana mungkin kami bisa menolaknya. Bukan begitu, Akashi- _kun_?"

 _Wait_ , tunggu sebentar!

Sedetik.

Dua detik.

Lima detik.

Otak Akashi Seijuurou yang terkenal akan kecerdasannya nan gemilang sekarang jadi lambat _loading_.

Seijuurou menggumam pelan, " _what the hell_?"

 _Hello, stranger_ , apa maumu yang sesungguhnya?!

 ** _To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Pertama, izinkan saya membalas _review_ yang _unlogin_. **yuku-kun, elve Li** : terimakasih sudah menyempatkan baca dan memberikan review. Ini sudah dilanjut. **Miss Chocoffe** : ini komedi-romantis, setidaknya tema yang saya pake gak berat-berat banget. Iya, Kuroko baik banget menanggapi Akashi yang super labil. Terimakasih sudah mau nyempetin baca dan _review_.

Terimakasih juga bagi yang sudah mampir nge- _review_ , dan memberikan ikon _favo_ maupun _follow_.

 ** _Author's Notes:_**

 _Etto_ , saya secara keseluruhan cukup puas dengan chapter ini. Iya, puas menista abang Seijuurou maksudnya. #ProNistaAkashi *digunting jadi enam.

Interaksi AkaKuro akan makin sering di _chapter_ depan, jadi doain saya moga gak ada halangan dan _in mood_ (*loooh). Ini baru kemungkinan, tapi bisa jadu _chapter_ depan itu bagian terakhir.

Cukup sekian. Bersediakah untuk memberikan _review_? Saya tunggu.

Salam,

Pixie YANK Velvet.


End file.
